


【VJin】绵延之境

by camellia528



Category: Bangtan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 写得乱七八糟，以后有心情再改一下补上后面吧，已崩溃。





	【VJin】绵延之境

一.

此朝此代，富庶之户多居于南，而南中最富饶之地为阳城，此处人精明能干，擅通商买卖。

阳城市集最为热闹，充斥各国商贾，不乏奇异人士。

城中首富金老爷家喜得贵子，取名为泰亨，意为否极泰来，财运亨通。

只是这孩子从小多病，金老爷夫妇俩请了很多名医皆药石无灵，有相面的说这小少爷是天生贵胄，刚出生前几年必受点磋磨，10岁那年遇着贵人方能化解。

贵人？金夫人哭得眼眶都红，心里掂量着以后要多多带这孩子出门才好。

多见人没准就能碰见所谓的贵人了。

随着年月增长，金小少爷一日日长大，容貌俊朗脑袋瓜聪明，识字快不说，还有几分舞刀弄剑的灵性。

夫妇俩深感欣慰，却也日益担忧，得天独厚的挺拔青松在长成前怕是还要有一番风雨折磨。

果然，这小少爷还是偶尔会病。

盼星星盼月亮盼到独子10岁，只要这孩子不在病中，金夫人便带他出门转转，多接接人气也好。

金府一家乐善好施，得城中百姓爱戴，偶有远足的异国商人居于此处，城中商贩们便会常常留心递消息给金府。

可这次，来了个有些怪异的商人。

富人和官家都要奴仆，所以贩卖奴隶本就不稀奇，可这商人贩卖的奴隶，却要价甚高。

高得离谱。

他解开厚布罩着的笼子，里面蹲着的却是不过几岁的男孩，浑身破烂不说，还将脸紧紧埋在膝间，不敢露脸。

人们的纷纷议论使这男孩更受惊几分，被商人拿鞭子狠狠一抽，才慌乱抬起眼。

正好与金泰亨四目相对。

那是双怎样的眸子，大概是曾受神灵庇护却勿入凡尘的鹿，眼眸深处一身而过的那抹绮丽黛色令金泰亨目不转睛。

就算脸上都是灰尘，却难掩这双眼中的熠熠璀璨，可此刻被鞭打的男孩却一直流着泪。

似乎是不会本地语言，出口的都是含糊不清的异国单字。

“诸位老爷夫人们可看好了，这孩子不是普通人，是遥远的月宵国人，此国仅有男人，多是容貌美丽又擅歌艺。当然了，这最值钱可还在后头。”

商人话头听了听，语句间有几分洋洋得意，他挥舞着辫子粗野的笑着。

“此国男子体质特殊，肢体柔软，成年后散发迷情香气，可产子。”

最后三个字算是真正的卖点，人群瞬间沸腾，众人大声叫嚷着问价，笼中男孩更怕了，用小小的手捂住耳朵。

“娘，我要他。”

这时，金泰亨斩钉截铁的指着那笼中人，尚不够成形的面庞透露着坚毅轮廓。

“泰亨，你这是？”

金夫人有些吃惊，却见儿子眼神坚稳如磐石，想想那笼中的孩子也着实可怜。

“夫人，小少爷这几年多病缠身，不如就当娶个童养媳回去冲冲喜，没准小少爷就能好了。那商人不也说了…这男孩能产子..”

随行侍女凑在金夫人耳边贡献良计，本朝男风盛行，娶个男人回家本就不是什么稀奇事了。

“一千两，我带这孩子走。”

金夫人走上来，众人一看是金家的人，纷纷让出一条路。

这可是富可敌国的金家，谁还没点眼力见。

“夫人，您价给的低，这孩子可是个无价之宝啊。”

见来了贵客，商人坐地起价，贪婪的眼转啊转，满是诡计。

不料这时，站在金夫人身旁的少年出了声。

“给你三千两，人我们现在就要带走。若是这个价还嫌低，只怕你今天走不出城门口。”

小小少年气派贵重，眉眼一扬很是镇场，商人先是惊讶后忍不住哈哈大笑。

“小少爷，我出不出得了城门可不是你说得算，老汉我走南闯北这么多年，还没怕过事呢。”

“谁想知道你从前是上过刀山还是下过火海？我只说一次，三千两，人交给我。不然的话，守城官与我父亲是朋友，稍微查一查就知道你底细是否干净，层层关卡都能叫你哭死饿死在这城里。痛快交人拿钱，少给我废话。”

现下，当场众人皆震惊，谁都没想到一个十岁少年郎有如此气场和口才，只知道最后金家带走了笼中的异国男孩。

而那商人，则灰溜溜的拿着银票离了城。

将男孩带回府中，金夫人嘱咐侍女为这孩子清洗，只见那残破罩衫下的身体上遍布伤口，一向慈善的夫人心下不忍。

“真是造孽。”

男孩很乖，却很胆怯，侍女们为他脱衣清洗伤口时他只在默不作声的落泪。

想必是听不懂本地语言，眼眸中满是懵懂与不安。

“别怕，我家里人都很好的。”

金泰亨耐心陪在男孩身边，看他换好衣服后干干净净的站在自己面前，心里就无来由一喜。

他真好看啊，脸颊白白粉粉像春城中最美的那丛琼花，用手指轻轻一戳就有个小肉坑，眼中那抹黛色时有时无，漾着温柔的幻境般。

比书中那些被描绘的活灵活现的谪仙山精更动人。

男孩似乎想是感谢，用手比划着，见金泰亨不懂，咬住唇就要跪下。

金泰亨忙将人抱住。

“以后你就是我媳妇了，哪有媳妇跪相公的。”

他听到了侍女对母亲讲的话，也顺从于眼缘，所以在他的认知里，这就是自己的媳妇了。

是自己的小娘子。

令金夫人惊喜的是，自从带了这孩子回来，金泰亨的身体日日健壮，神采飞扬不说，连剑都能多练个小半天。

她开始相信，这孩子就是她儿子的贵人，是她们金家的贵人。

金老爷想了许久，为这男孩取名为金硕珍，通才硕学，稀世之珍。

而金泰亨，也的确待男孩如珠如宝，只可惜男孩胆子小，学本地语言正吃力，总是躲着这金家小少爷。

牵个手也躲，摸一下头也躲，要是再趁机亲亲脸颊，就会瞪大眼不吭声。

眼里都是晶莹剔透的水珠。

可能是被那商人打怕了，睡觉时也缩成小小一团，看得金泰亨心疼。

他有时会亲自教金硕珍习字。

“金，泰，亨。”

少年一字一顿，慢慢教着。

“金…台…”

说了半天实在说不好，男孩慌张的看着金泰亨，似乎是怕受到责罚。

“没关系的，别怕，我们慢慢来。带你去街上玩好不好？”

金泰亨喜欢带着金硕珍上街，只有这个时候，男孩会紧紧躲在自己身后，留一双漂亮眼睛好奇的盯着这奇妙繁忙的世间。

这时候趁机牵住手，对方也不会拒绝。

渐渐，金硕珍也不会太过惶恐，可总是乖乖的跟在金泰亨身边，对方问他喜欢什么，他一概摇头。

金硕珍从小就被商人拐走，从北到南受过许多苦，像个兽类一样被鞭打，日日吃得都是馊掉的饭。

所以头一回在金府用饭时，他看着热乎乎的白糖糕，只敢小心翼翼揪下小小一块放进嘴里。

香甜的味道让他开心的眯起眼，可又不敢多吃。

还是金泰亨将糖糕掰成一块又一块。

“乖，张嘴。”

就这么慢慢的喂给他。

这座城真漂亮啊，不像北方遍地黄沙，这里有好高的绿树好香的花，还有小风车和小面人。

金硕珍看着街边的小摊位，眼里充满向往，可他不会开口要，他只是默默盯着看。

金泰亨又是何等聪明，出门前就对下人使过眼色，凡事金硕珍看上的，哪怕只是无意多看几眼，也都统统买回府。

当经过糖铺子时，男孩的脚步却迟疑了，他闻到了甜甜的香味，挺翘的小鼻子开始寻着空气中的香气一嗅一嗅。

“喜欢吗？”

牵着人的手带进糖铺，金泰亨指着各类糖果问着身边男孩。

“都买回家好不好？”

可男孩还是摇了摇头，指着其中那红色山楂裹满糖霜的糖球，又伸出一根手指。

“一…一…”

意思是，我只要一颗尝一尝，可以吗？

金硕珍常年吃粗劣食物，金夫人便嘱咐厨娘每日为他准备温热牛奶，于是这男孩身上总泛着奶香气。

轻轻靠近，那股奶香就时不时往金泰亨鼻里钻，直教金泰亨心里软成一汪水，于是笑着揉了揉男孩的头。

“给你买一大袋，咱们边走边吃。”

喜滋滋接过糖袋的少年欢喜得不像话，小心翼翼将糖球咬在口中才有了几分孩子气，脸一鼓一鼓吃得开心。

他将糖球提给金泰亨，水灵灵的眼一个劲的眨。

“甜…”

“少爷他不爱吃山楂…”

一个仆从刚要说话，却从金泰亨一个凛冽眼色瞪得收声。

金硕珍怯怯的要缩回手，手却被抓住，金泰亨痛快的将糖球咬在嘴里。

“嗯，好吃。”

少年英俊，眉眼渐渐长开，微笑有如春风入怀。

逛完街市回到府上已是黄昏，金硕珍被侍女带进自己房内沐浴，金泰亨洗的快，换上干净衣衫就去敲男孩的房门。

见没人应，他推开门就进去。

彼时已是到了好奇的年纪，尤其是对金硕珍，他的好奇心几乎是用不完。

屋内无人，金泰亨往里去，却见屏风后面升起氤氲雾气。

金泰亨想逗他一逗，悄悄凑过去，见男孩坐在浴桶里乖乖的一动不动，才出声。

“阿珍。”

“...”

金硕珍吓得转过头，见少年靠在自己的浴桶边，一时又慌又怕。

可金泰亨却看见了男孩身上深浅不一的伤疤。

纵横交错的残忍痕迹遍布雪色肌肤，看得少年愤怒不已。

“是那个混账打的？你等着，我非让我爹把他抓回来！”

“唔唔…唔…”

金硕珍使劲摇着头，泪眼朦胧的抓住金泰亨的手，他常年被打，忍痛忍得难受时还会不小心将舌头咬伤。

那商人为了听月宵国人的歌声不停鞭打他，可他就是唱不出。

在他仍有幼年记忆时，母亲曾告诉他，歌是要唱给喜爱的人听的。

所以他只是紧紧闭着嘴巴，忍受一鞭又一鞭的疼痛。

“别哭啊，你别哭，我不去了，我不去…”

见人哭了，金泰亨用一旁的绸布将男孩包起牵出浴桶放在床上。

“你好瘦，要多吃东西。”

金泰亨摸着男孩的头，一下一下温柔耐心的，却又忍不住将鼻子往那人脖颈上凑，不知为何，他总觉得奶香中还孕育着另一种芬芳。

非花非树，像一种别致的蜜糖，甜美浇灌在少年朦胧在心扉。

“别总躲着我啊，我是你的相公。”

以前金家小少爷最不解的就是庄中很多家农户们给儿子娶童养媳这回事，娶个娃娃回家能知道什么是钟情相许？

可他现在却抱着怀里缩成小小团的男孩，心中像搭起一座牢固的城。

能遮风挡雨，护好心中人的天真纯良，佑他一生安康。

“媳妇，我想亲一下你的脸…成吗？”

私下无人时，行事稳妥的金少爷倒有些没皮没脸，男孩哪懂这些事，脸颊被亲了一口后还疑惑的摸了摸被亲过的地方。

见人懵懂，金泰亨更肆无忌惮。

“..再亲一下...”

这次，亲到男孩的唇，轻轻一下，却让男孩哭了出来。

还哭得很伤心。

“呜呜呜…..”

眼泪珠子圆滚滚的往下落，可把色胆包天的金少爷吓坏了。

“不哭不哭，相公错了…”

那一次，男孩哭得直打泪嗝，后来哭累了就睡在金泰亨怀中。

脸睡得红扑扑，像小糖糕上的胭脂色。金泰亨偷偷亲了一下又一下，心里也甜滋滋的。

这是他的小媳妇啊，虽然还会躲着他，也会掉眼泪珠子。

可只要对他好，慢慢的，他一定会唤自己相公的。

男孩声音软，偶尔吐出几个字都像嫩嫩柔柔的春枝，要是能连贯的唤一次相公，该是多好听啊。

那之后金泰亨隔三差五去敲金硕珍的房门，长到十五六岁的少年心里像架着成堆的干柴，夜里做着梦都是那瑰丽的黛色双瞳。

醒来后怅然若失，低头一看，亵衣亵裤都得换。

金硕珍渐渐不再一味胆怯，对金泰亨也有了依赖情绪，被爱宠的人总易神色娇软，温暖和煦的气候一到，日益舒展的眼角眉间就有了花苞绽放的兆头。

“阿珍，你睡了吗？”

这夜，金泰亨又轻轻敲着对方的房门，室内小灯的朦胧光亮一览无余，他早早就观察过。

“没有的。”

过了会，细微的声音应和着，门被打开。

“脸颊这么凉，不舒服？”

掌心肌肤柔软冰冷，金泰亨将那处捂热，忍不住又低头亲了亲。

要他不再动手动脚，那真是比登天还难。

白日里顾忌着这人害羞，夜里倒是无所欲为。

“..刚刚开了会窗。”

金硕珍现在倒也不躲，还会在那掌心蹭一蹭，管家养了只叫绒绒的小猫咪，金硕珍很喜欢，猫咪就总会用毛绒绒的小胖脸在他掌心蹭啊蹭。

于是乎他就学会了。

抱着人躺在床铺上，金泰亨却很难入睡。

“小糖球，你…会做梦吗？”

小糖球是金泰亨为对方起的，他想着，金硕珍的脸也圆嘟嘟甜滋滋，一亲还红彤彤，叫小糖球最合适不过。

“...做的..”

“那有没有梦见过我？”

“我…我…”

金硕珍仔细想了想，刚要回答，却被对方眼中焚烧的烈色吓到，当那沙哑如细磨轻凿的声音笼在耳旁时，他脸颊就开始散着热气。

“我总是梦见小糖球，一梦见你就会醒….醒了就再也睡不着。”

“…那要怎么办？”

“给我亲亲你吧，亲亲就会好了…”

恬不知耻的少年细细密密的吻着怀里人，以前也就是吻几下，现在手也不老实，顺着那松散的亵衣领口就摸了进去。

“唔…”

金硕珍这才可真吓坏了，一双手顺着他的亵裤钻了进去，慢慢探向隐秘之处。

他从小被关在笼中漂泊，后来学了些简单文字后却不懂世间情爱之事，只是习惯了金泰亨的亲昵行径。

如今下腹处涌出的热流令他哽咽出声，又痛又舒服的，令人喘得厉害，他不由自主的夹紧双腿，哭声被呻吟声夹得断断续续。

“都会这样的…不要怕…你摸摸相公这，相公也一样的..”

将那双柔软得过分的手牵引着覆上自己身下振奋勃发之处，金泰亨舒服的享受着那稚嫩贞纯的挑逗。

可他的小娘子使不上力，哭得鼻尖都红，浑身打着哆嗦。

金泰亨仔细想了想，解开怀中人的亵裤，轻轻的，慢慢的褪下。

“别怕，相公让你舒服。”

“啊…”

被温热唇齿含住时，金硕珍纤细洁白的腿不由自主抖动着，却被分开，无法合上。

“…不要了….呜呜呜….不要了….”

他不懂这些，纯美得过分，早早泄过一次后又迎来这等事，眼神都哭得涣散。

而金泰亨也煎熬得心头直抽紧，身下硬得像块烙铁，偏偏还闻到男孩身上源源不绝的奶味芳香。

见人哭得都倒吸气，他赶紧将人抱回怀中抚慰着。

“不哭了，乖，是相公咬痛你了吗？”

“热热湿湿的…难受…”

“好，那不做了，相公帮你换件衣服。”

帮人换亵衣时，金泰亨忍了又忍没去多看对方那粉红软腻的膝盖。

待人睡下后，他自己连夜去冷水澡，冻了个神清气爽。

若要轮锲而不舍的精神，金公子称第二，无人敢夺第一。

他去向父母正式请示，何时能正式迎娶金硕珍。

“一定要办得风风光光，我要全城的人都知道。”

少年风姿勃发，一想到心上人柔软神色，就喜不自胜。

定下婚期后，他拒绝了母亲找房事嬷嬷的提议。

“不用找这些杂七杂八的人回来，怕她们教坏我的阿珍。”

他想趁着喜气将这好消息讲与金硕珍听，跑到院中时，却听到阵歌声。

似空山云雾后的百灵清喉，婉转而脆，露水坠下，一滴两滴，清凉甘甜。

那是金泰亨所不懂的异国语言，歌声流丽，尾调缀满轻盈的星月光辉，柔柔荡漾开来，使少年眼与心身皆沉迷其中。

月宵的歌声不该出现在这人间，或许会令海底鲛人都自愧不如。

金硕珍唱着唱着，感受到身后有人，那股熟悉的檀与墨香混合，令他安心靠过去。

“我的小糖球唱得真好，这是什么歌？”

“...是唱给..唱给心上人的歌。”

金硕珍耳朵尖都红了，他将头埋在金泰亨怀中，跟绒绒学的小习惯总是改不了。

还是要蹭来蹭去的。

“相公很开心，因为相公就要迎娶小糖球做我的新娘子了。”

心花怒放的金少爷恨不得与怀中人融在一处，从此不分离。

真好啊，他成了心上人。

在你心上住着，也要你在我心上住着，生生世世。

金泰亨不知房事嬷嬷如何教，当他放下床帐时，却看见他的小糖球又缩成小小一团。

“乖，相公教你，不然成亲那天你会怕。”

金泰亨将手伸进对方亵裤中满满揉捏着，怀中人一喘，他就趁机吻过去，将那软糯舌尖含在口中。

才不过一会，金硕珍已浑身泛红，眸色被水汽氤氲开来。

落在唇齿与颈侧的吻强悍又温柔，如迷蒙大网将人罩住，金硕珍挣脱不开，又忍不住泪意。

“以后不叫你小糖球了，叫你小泪包，眼窝子浅浅的，哭得还…”

哭得还这么漂亮…金泰亨爱怜的看着他的小媳妇。

想着他穿上嫁衣该是多美呢，新婚夜会不会也哭得这么厉害，一抽一抽的，声音小小的，比绒绒还奶气。

“小糖球好湿了，把床铺都湿透了。”

摸着身下人腿缝间滑腻的液体，金泰亨逗弄着他，见人哭着咬紧嘴唇，又舍不得了。

用舌轻轻将撑起糯米糍白的牙，一下下扫过红润唇瓣上的齿痕。

“咬相公吧，咬坏你自己，相公会心疼。”

真到成亲那天，金泰亨几乎欢喜过了头。

因要循着家中祖例，金硕珍被金老爷提前派人送去城中另一处宅院。

大清早再乘花轿，一路吹锣打鼓被抬到金府。

金泰亨骑着马威风凛凛，心下却焦急万分。

怎么还不到呢，还不见影子。

他会不会饿，会不会被梳妆打扮的人吓得瞪圆了水汪汪的眼，会不会也同我一般喜悦得辗转难眠？

当花轿出现在视野时，金泰亨那一颗七上八下的心才算是定下来。

礼节冗长他却甘之若饴，只因牵着的是心心念念的人。

夜里有几位商贾家的公子吵着要闹洞房，一早被金泰亨眉一扬轰了出去。

他的小新娘握着喜果的手都在抖呢，怎么能容这帮人吓着他。

“帮你掀开好不好？别怕，现在屋里只有相公一个。”

见人微微点头，金泰亨挑开了喜帕，他的小糖球居然是笑着的，笑着看向自己。

虽然手还在抖，却主动开口。

“嬷嬷说，要喝酒的…”

“合卺酒吗？好。”

端起小巧玲珑的酒杯与对方饮下，金泰亨难得笑的傻气。

从他叫第一声媳妇开始，就盼着这天的到来，恰恰好是不早不晚，停留在最美的华年。

如锦缎般华美的日子，他娶回了他的娘子。

“新婚夜都该做什么，知道了吗？”

金泰亨沉声引导着，见金硕珍乖乖凑过来解自己的扣子却怎么也解不开时，将人牢牢抱在怀里。

“娘子，唤我一声相公吧。”

“就唤一声好不好？”

等了太久，等到那烛泪流下些许，金公子才盼来那云散花绽的一声。

“相..相公..”

“相公…..”

轻薄红帐中，轻软呻吟点点溢出，与男子粗重喘息混合，紧紧交缠。

“我的小糖球真软…一碰就冒糖水儿…”

以修长指尖探入蜜水满溢的湿软之地搅弄着，金泰亨被那一声声嘤咛撩得心痒身热。

今天金硕珍倒是不哭了，眼中含泪却还能忍着，可不一会就颤悠悠的掉出来。

娇软嫩红的肉根本裹不进那粗大什物，疼得小新娘缩着身子往后躲，却被有力臂膀一把抱回来。

“怎么总是躲？”

“你大...我痛...”

青涩话语使得金泰亨情兴勃然，顺着那处湿润软肉往深里顶去，艰涩行进后被那处裹吮得头皮一紧，却也引得身下人泣不成声。

两个都初经人事，金泰亨眼中火色烧起，情迷时含着那唇险些乱顶乱撞。

“不怕，慢慢就舒服了，你是相公的宝贝。”

不知何时，室内弥漫起阵阵似暖还柔的香气，金泰亨知道，这是金硕珍身上散发的，那商人说这香有迷情之效，可他就算不闻这香气，光是看着眼前人那双泪眼就遭不住了。

渐渐，金硕珍似乎得了兴味，泪痕未干，喘着喘着叫出了声，清亮亮的比莺啼还能多绕几圈。

他慌乱捂住嘴，可金泰亨不让。

“叫出声给相公听，相公爱听。”

“把你吃进肚子里好不好？真想把你吃进肚子里...小糖球...怎么这么甜...”

红烛烧到天明，金硕珍睡到午后，醒来时还光溜溜的被抱在怀里便羞红了脸。

嬷嬷讲过规矩，今日要去给爹娘敬茶。

“要敬茶的...”

“不用理那些规矩，好好睡，再醒来相公带你去街上听戏。”

金硕珍喜欢听戏，不懂的那些唱词金泰亨都一一讲与他听过。

“听哪出呢？”

他静静躺回相公的温暖怀中，心里盼着那出戏，还有夜市的花灯，小金鱼的，小荷花的，都很漂亮。

“听啊，听情真意切的，听厮守终生的。”

抱着甜甜软软的媳妇，金公子睡意朦胧的裂开嘴笑着。

金硕珍有孕的消息是一个正午传到金泰亨耳中的。

彼时他正在处理商会杂事，听完撒腿跑回府中。

气喘吁吁跑回房，见金硕珍还睡着，就脱下外服小心翼翼躺在他身侧。

“相公...”

金硕珍没睡熟，知道夫君回来便往他怀中依偎。

“我的小糖球都要为相公生宝宝了...”

“怕不怕？”

问出这一句，金泰亨其实也怕，狂喜之余更是恐慌。

都说女人生子是在鬼门关走个来回，他的小糖球是男子，岂不更加凶险万分。

可那轻软却笃定的语气令他吃惊，继而，有泪盈眶。

“不怕，很欢喜。”

金硕珍知道孕育的含义，在他的国度，男人产子是自然之事，他也是爹爹生下的宝宝。

所以，也会有自己的宝宝。

自己与相公的宝宝。

可怀孕带来的不适反应令他昏昏欲睡不说，还有些难以宣之于口的隐秘难堪。

深夜，他想趁身边人睡下后用手轻轻去揉胀痛不已的胸口，可才轻轻一碰，就疼得难受。

“怎么了？”

听到耳边一声低叫，金泰亨急忙坐起身，见金硕珍满眼通红，吓得起身要叫府中医者。

“不是的...这里..是这里...”

顺着小媳妇的手，金泰亨轻轻解开那亵衣，他许久不与对方亲近，竟不知这人胸部已渐渐有些胀起，乳尖处竟湿湿的。

“接生嬷嬷替你开奶了？”

见金硕珍羞涩的点点头，金泰亨气得恨不得拎着那接生嬷嬷扔出府。

母亲说这种事痛得很，太早开受罪的是母体，偏偏有那些谄媚殷勤的人坏事。

“相公帮你揉揉好不好？”

修长十指罩住饱满白嫩的乳肉轻轻揉弄着，轻轻吻去对方脸颊的泪水，金泰亨心猿意马又强行忍住。

不知哪一下力道用得不对，金硕珍啊的一声痛呼，音色沾染泪意。

“好痛...痛..”

金泰亨低头一看，这人胸前蕊尖都涨红挺立起来，他轻轻抚着乳侧，将那蕊尖含入口中轻轻舔舐刺弄着出奶小口，卷弄几次忽然吮吸，在金硕珍猛然拔高的哭声中，他竟尝到几滴腥甜奶香。

“呜呜呜...不要了....”

可怜的小孕夫被快感痛感折磨得用力推着夫君，却被更紧的抱在怀中用力吮吸着乳尖，哭声减弱，仅剩下微弱气音。

其实是舒服的，舒服到他双腿夹紧，因为湿透了亵裤。

吮出稀薄奶水后与轻喘不已的人舌尖相抵，金泰亨声音都低哑几分。

“小糖球的奶很甜，尝尝看。”

那之后，这件事似乎就成了日常，金泰亨美名其曰为他的小糖球纾解疼痛，实则尽情享用着甜美芬芳。

END


End file.
